Episode I: The Forgotten Fear
by Star-Lord88
Summary: The galaxy is threatened by the Insurgence, a radical movement led by the Sith warrior Darth Syrus. In order to defeat them, Obi Kenobi embarks on a life changing odyssey with teenage Anakin Skywalker that will the intertwine their fates forever and define the events of "A New Hope".


A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

Episode I: THE FORGOTTEN FEAR

The galaxy is in great indecision, as a fierce movement known as the Insurgence has been sparked.

Their influence has prompted many to question the authority of the Republic.

The Jedi Order, an ancient organization led by guardians of peace believe that the evil forces

of the dark side have returned from obscurity in the form of this new regime.

As the Jedi Council continue to investigate their suspicions,

the Republic respond to a distress signal sent from the planet Kathos...

* * *

Kathos is a great clear planet, it's surface covered almost entirely by icy terrain. A fleet of Republic cruisers approach the planet with caution, taking slow pace.

"We're detecting several Insurgent battleships within the atmosphere, Blue Leader" Advised one of the X-Wing pilots.

Among the armada of the ships lies an X-Wing with blue stripes to mark its high rank. Taking the helm of the starfighter is a young and lively pilot.

"I didn't know this was going to be a war mission" Blue Leader remarked, flipping a switch that spread open the wings of his fighter. "They're heading for us. Get ready."

The cruisers extend forth their guns, preparing for large numbers. A wide incursion of Insurgent battleships emerge from the whiteness of the planet, their flight uniformed like a march of soldiers. Both factions meet violently at the edge of orbit, erupting in an explosion of blasts from each side. Many are lost on both sides but Blue Leader remains amongst the battle. He steers in out of harm's way, skillfully swerving and slipping from constant lasers and speeding ships. Making a hard left turn, Blue Leader heads for Kathos itself.

"Send for backup! Blue-Two, Blue-Three, step back into formation." Blue Leader commanded with a stern look. "We got to get to the research base!"

The two remaining X-Wings cropped up from the massive assault, following behind Blue Leader's, aligned towards the planet. The thunderous tremors of war fade away, leaving only for gusts of wind to beat against their cockpits. The mountainous landscape of Kathos lies quiet and peaceful.

"There's nothing down here" Blue-Two said.

"They sent all of their reinforcements into battle" Blue-Three answered.

"No" Blue Leader quipped, knowing that that it couldn't have been this easy.

Without warning, a spherical black ship shoots into their direction, firing rapidly with precision. The left wing of Blue Leader's X-Wing is blasted clean off, leaving only smoke and exhaust in its place.

"Back up! Back up! We need back up. We've got a starfighter with concentrated protons. Squadron, make nothing but evasive maneuvers!" Blue Leader agitated.

The three X-Wings broke apart, transitioning into a flight path of stray spins and turns, hoping to lose the black starfighter from their vision. The squadron were split from one another, each on their own course through the thick clouds.

"Ha! We lost him!" Red-Three rejoiced.

The starfighter reappeared from thin air, astonishing the pilot as it stood impossibly in his path.

"What?!" Blue-Three gasped, scrambling to pull back from the starfighter's aim.

"What is it?!" Blue Leader asked.

"I'm sorry" Blue-Three said. Two proton shots followed by discharge were heard over the comm before connection was lost. Blue Leader switched his comm to Blue-Two.

"Blue-Two, are you there?"

Blue Leader watches with horrified eyes as the second X Wing materializes, only with fire and ash crippling it as it descends frantically. Taking a look at his module he spots the black starfighter tight on his trail, looming in closer. Blue Leader grips the control column, mind set on his next move. The black starfighter doesn't hesitate to fire, hurling a wave of protons at his opponent. Blue Leader is startled, his face curious yet confused.

"This is different"

With the black starfighter continuing to fire, Blue Leader sweeps with an abrupt 180 turn, giving the starfighter all his guns. The starfighter is shackled, close to sinking before it collides with the X-Wing, sending both towards the surface in the flames. The two ships meet the snowy plains miles apart from each other, Blue Leader surviving through safe impact, though badly wounded injured with bruises and cuts grazed on his face. Weakened by the crash, Blue Leader works up the energy to kick his cockpit open, crawling out of the X-Wing with as much force as he can muster. He collects one last breath before lifting himself up and wrapping his body with a long cloak, journeying into uncertain territory.

The rest of the fleet have stayed above the atmosphere, finishing off what remains of the Insurgents.

"We've lost the rest of the squadron" Informed a Y-Wing pilot.

"Blue Leader has crash landed over the surface, near the research base" Said another.

"Contact the Jedi and let them know that we've lost Obi Wan Kenobi on Kathos"

Obi Wan pauses in the snow, glancing back at his X-Wing. He reaches his arm out, a lightsaber flying straight into his palm. The Jedi continues his journey on the ice planet, prepared to face whoever was piloting that starfighter.


End file.
